Kittens Gx!
by changeofheart505
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Jaden, Jesse, Chazz and Aster are turned into kittens. The effect should last for a month, and it's May. What will the Academy do in order to keep the kittens safe from harms way? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kittens Gx!

**Sakura: Okay, well for this fic, I'm turning Jaden and Aster into girls and… KITTIES!**

**Aster and Jaden: WHAT?!**

**Sakura: Oh come on! You know I love gender bending! And now turning people into animals. ^_^**

**Aster: Yeah, but why on us?!**

**Jaden: Yeah?! Usually it's just him!**

**Aster: *glares at Jaden***

**Sakura: I own nothing in this fic.**

_Kittens talking __**"…"**_

_Thoughts __'…'_

Chapter 1: What happened?

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a lovely young lady by the name of Cinderella (Yami Sakura: THIS ISN'T A FAIRY TALE!) Oops… I meant to say Jaden, was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Or at least trying to…

"COME ON SARGE! IT'S TIME TO GET OUT OF BED!" Tyranno Hassleberry said. He, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix were all trying to pry the brunette from her bed. But Jaden had a strong grip on the headrest.

"BUT I'M TIRED!" She whined.

"AND I'M DATING ZANE TRUESDALE! NOBODY CARES IF YOU'RE TIRED! BUT IF I GET DETENTION BECAUSE OF YOU, I SWEAR JADEN I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Aster snapped. Finally, and I mean FINALLY, they managed to pry Jaden's hands of her bed. The brunette whined as they headed to chemistry. Hassleberry left them there as he went to P.E.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Aono," Chazz said. He and Syrus walked into the room. Chazz went to get their ingredients, as did Aster and Jaden, and a certain tealed haired boy with emerald eyes.

"No problem, just don't so it again. I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but I don't want this to become a habit." The trio nodded. Jesse Anderson looked at them as they all got their things. His eyes asked 'what-was-that-about?' Aster sighed as they headed to their table.

"Somebody took too long to wake up," as she said this she glared at Jaden who in turn pouted. She was about to retort when something happened. Two guys, a redhead by the name of Israel Gomez and a dirty blond by the name of Jordan Edwards were arguing over something. What, I don't know… nor do I want to know. Anyways, they both had two test tubes full of a light blue green liquid. As they fought, the four glasses flew into the air, and…

CRASH!

…landed right on Aster, Jesse, Chazz and Jaden. Smoke filled the air as they coughed. Mr. Aono ran up to them as soon as it started to clear up. He looked around and saw no one.

_** "Mr. Aono? What's wrong?"**_ Jaden asked. Everyone looked at the source of the sound and gasped when they saw the four. Jaden confused leaned into Jesse, _**"what's wrong with them?"**_

_** "I don't know…"**_ he said. Aster walked up to them.

_** "Me either… and why am I craving tuna right now?"**_ She wondered. Chazz looked at them all like they were idiots.

_**"Well, I'm going to get back to work,"**_ he started to walk back to his desk when a hand stopped him. He growled, literally, at Mr. Aono. Alexis walked up to them, and kneeled down on her knees.

'What happened to them?' She wondered as Jim and Syrus brought over a basket and a mirror. Aster gasped when she saw what happened. Right there, where her reflection should be, was a small silver Tabby kitten. The others looked and also gasped. Jaden looked like a Ragamuffin; Chazz was almost a Siamese, and Jesse, well he looked like an American Shorthair. It was shocking. They had turned into kittens. Alexis started to pick up Aster, but dropped the Tabby kitten when she scratched her. Alexis glared at the small cat as she tilted her head and jumped onto Jim's head, with what appeared to be a grin on her face. Jim let her stay up there as long as her claws didn't sink into his scalp. Jaden seemed to want to curl up in the basket and jumped right in. Chazz was being stubborn, and wouldn't get his paws off Alexis. Jesse joined Jaden in the basket and both fell asleep soundly. Everyone stared at the four kittens. Seriously…. What happened?

**Sakura: Review! MEOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kittens Gx!

**Sakura: New chapter! Hoorah! ^_^**

**Jaden: So, why are we cats?**

**Sakura: Not all of you, only four of you!**

**Aster: *Reading ahead* You just love to put us in these kinds of things, don't you?**

**Sakura: Hey! No reading ahead! *runs after Aster trying to get her story back but failing***

_Kittens talking __**"…"**_

_Kittens thinking '…'_

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 2: New homes?

Everyone looked at the four kittens. Two sleeping in a basket, one cuddling Alexis, and one on Jim's head. They sat in silence until Syrus brought up a good question:

"Who'll take care of them?" He wondered aloud. Everyone backed away from the felines. Aster bored of the situation she was in, jumped down from her perch on Jim's head and went over to his bag. Rummaging for a while, the kitten finally came back with a… fish? She looked like she not only caught the canary, but blamed the dog.

_**"Salmon! I love this type of fish!"**_ She said, but all everyone else heard was a happy meow. (Except the other kittens.) Jaden and Jesse jumped out of the basket the moment she said "fish" and ran over to the Tabby.

"Seem Aster found Shirley's lunch," Jim said, highly amused. They watched as she pawed it with her right paw. Aster looked up at them, paw on the salmon.

"Hey Aster, can we have some of that fish?" Jesse asked walking over. Aster answered by grabbing the salmon and darting off, past Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard. Both looked surprise as Jaden and Jesse followed the Tabby and were followed themselves by Alexis, Syrus, Jim and Chazz, who was now on the floor once again. The two elder men chased after their students, and found them all by a tree. They ran up to them as Jim climbed the tree…

UP IN THE TREE

Jesse looked at the remainder of the fish… the bones. Aster gave a triumphant look as she scurried down the tree past Jim.

'_**Damn it Aster!'**_ Jesse yowled in protest. For two reasons. One, he didn't get any fish and two; he didn't how to get down. Jim picked up the yowling feline and climbed back down. Handing him over to Syrus, he picked up Aster and wagged a finger in her face.

"Bad cat," he said as she pawed it, "well, we better get going." He waved goodbye as he left, a firm hand on Aster. Who knew she'd be as stubborn as a cat? (Pun intended.) Crowler looked at the remaining students.

"Well? We're waiting? Why are there cats here? On the island? When we haven't had a delivery?!" He asked. Sheppard put a hand on his shoulder and he backed down. Alexis cleared her throat as Chazz began to purr as he walked around her legs in a circle.

'They might not believe me, but after everything we've been through, why wouldn't they believe it?' She wondered before speaking, "The kittens are Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, and Jim just left with Aster." The two older males looked at her, then at each other. They had a 'we-are-in-a-loud-of-trouble' look. Sheppard looked at her and asked a very awkward question:

"Can you turn the back in time for family night?" _Family night? _Alexis picked up Chazz and looked at him.

"Hopefully, yes," she said, "but it might take a while. You see…" and she told them what had happened. The two looked at the three felines, and sighed. This would be a long month.

**Sakura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kittens Gx!

**Sakura: Okay! In this chapter we see how everyone's night went! I own nothing but the plot!**

Kittens talking_**"…'**_

Kittens thinking_**'…'**_

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 3: Goodnight

Syrus showed Hassleberry the kittens who were Jaden and Jesse. The taller male looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I think we can handle two little kitties," he said, petting Jaden on the head. She purred and rubbed her head against his hand as her stomach growled. Hassleberry laughed as he set her down. Syrus did the same with Jesse.

"What do cats like to eat?" He asked, "FISH!" Hassleberry heard him and ran off with a fishing pole. He returned later with fresh fish. Syrus looked at him, but upon seeing Dorothy, knew the other boy hadn't caught the fish. He set one down in front of Jaden, and another in front of Jesse.

"_**FISH!" **_They yelled. But the only sound heard was a meow. Both cats ate their meals happily, as Dorothy listened to Syrus as he retold the story…

WITH ASTER AND JIM

Jim smiled at the Tabby kitten in his arms. Aster looked really cute. She gave a meow as he opened the door to his room and set her on a futon were Shirley wouldn't get to her. He didn't want to be responsible for a pro league duelist's death… even if she IS a cat. He turned on his computer and went to a video chat. He smiled when his cousin, Hannah Cook looked back at him.

"Hey cous! How ya doin'?" She asked, in a more Texan style accent than Australian.

"Fine, but you like cats right?" He asked. Hannah nodded and squealed when he held up Aster, "do you know what kind of cat she is? Everyone says she's a Tabby, but I'm not so sure…"

"You're right cous, she's a Russian Blue! A very tiny one if I may add," Aster yowled at this, and tried to scratch the monitor, but Jim put her down quickly. He thanked his cousin and looked at the Russian Blue Kitten*. He smiled as Shirley walked in, and growled at the kitten. Aster hissed and arched her back. Her hair stood on end as she was picked up by Jim.

"Now Shirley, Aster is our guest, you can't eat her. If you did, I'd be in a load of trouble," Jim said as he set the kitten down in front of the croc. Aster lost all her fear and tried to get Shirley to play with her, but the croc left. Oh well, tomorrow's a new day…

WITH ALEXIS AND CHAZZ

Alexis sighed as the pure black kitten rubbed against her legs. Her brother had teased her about how cute they looked together. Now all she wanted was for someone else to take Chazz.

'He is kind of cute…' she admitted mentally. Sighing in defeat, she picked up the cat and went to bed. For once, she was happy to have Chazz at her side, without having to fend for herself. He was a kitten, and his actions were just too cute to be annoyed at. 'I'm not… falling for him? Am I?' She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

**Sakura: Review!**

***I originally had wanted Aster to be this, but couldn't remember the name. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kittens Gx!

**Sakura: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, we have testing this week, so yeah; I'll be slow on updates.**

Kittens talking_** "…"**_

Kittens thinking _**'…'**_

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…"

I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 4: Unexpected company part 1

Everyone gathered at the beach the next day. Jesse and Jaden looked at each other, then Dorothy as she held up some tiny jackets, kind of like their old ones, and picked up Chazz. He yowled for a while, but then calmed down in her arms. Who knew he such a soft when it came to cuddling? She put on a black trench coat on the tiny feline and set him down. She and Alexis had made the jackets and had ordered collars to be made for them. Just to be safe, they used their surnames instead of their first names. The collars had arrived earlier and Alexis was in charge of putting them on. She picked up Chazz and placed a black collar with the name "Princeton" on it. She was then handed jaden, who had a tiny Slifer red jacket on. She meowed as her collar with the name "Yuki" on it was place around her neck. Alexis looked at Jesse and Aster, both had their jackets on, but Jesse's looked more like a combo of his shirt and vest, while Aster's looked just like her blazer. She put on both collars. Jesse's read "Anderson" and Aster's said "Phoenix." They looked up when they saw Sheppard and three other people walk up to them. Three very familiar and famous people. Take a guess…

Did you guess? I SAID GUESS! Okay it's Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus. They all stared at the three felines before them. They looked up at the nervous students as Jaden ran up to Yugi and began to circle around him. He looked at Kaiba who was beyond amusement. Pegasus picked up the kitten and smiled. He looked at the students before him.

"Are they yours?" He asked. They shook their heads no and retold the story of what happened. Pegasus lifted the medallion on Jaden's collar. It was shaped like winged Kuriboh, and he smiled at the name. Yugi did the same with Jesse. They placed the small cats back down and picked up Chazz and Aster.

"'Phoenix' you don't mean Aster Phoenix do you?" Yugi asked. They nodded as Aster smiled and pawed Yugi's hair. He chuckled at their confused looks, "we have a duel next month. Nothing big, but it'll be something…" Aster meowed in agreement and gave a smirk to Jaden and Jesse as she jumped out of Yugi's arms and stole their glittery pompom. Who needs friends when you have sparkly things? The cats ran all over the beach, getting laughs. Jaden meowed every time the waves hit her. She continued until Yugi took pity on her and picked her up.

_**"M-man! I h-h-hate w-w-wa-wa-t-t-er!" **_Sh_**e**_ said as the other felines looked at her.

_**"Well that's what you get for being too close to the** **water!"**_ Aster snapped. Everyone nodded except for Chazz who was asleep in Alexis's arms.

'_**This should be a good day!'**_ They all thought and curled up for a nap.

**Review! And YAY! I added YUGI, KAIBA AND PEGASUS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document h

**Kittens Gx!**

**Sakura: New chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

Kittens talking**_ "…"_**

Kittens thinking**_'…'_**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…"

Chapter 5: Unexpected company part 2

Pegasus chuckled as the trio of kittens who hadn't gotten soaked seemed to lecture the Ragamuffin. She meowed as he picked her up. Jaden or as he called her, Yuki, sniffed his hands. He wondered how this could happen. But before he could ask to meet the boys who had cause this, a female voice rang out

"HEY COUS! HOW ARE YA?!" She yelled. A girl ran up to them. She had short brown hair and teal eyes. Her skin had a tan and she was also sporting a cowgirl hat. (Think of Jessie's hat from the Toy Story movies.) Jim smiled as she hugged him and turning to his friends he said, "this is my cousin, Hannah. Hannah Cook." She smiled and shook hands with all of them. She turned around and spotted Aster. She meowed as Hannah squealed and picked up the Russian Blue. The kitten yowled for a while before getting comfy. Might as well play the part of the tiny kitty, right? Hannah squealed more when she caught sight of the other kittens. She managed to grab Jesse, but Chazz and Jaden were too fast for her. Jim chuckled as he held Chazz.

"I thought you'[d like some help. So I hoped the first plane from Texas to Japan!" Hannah said, "I'm a cat expert. I love them and know all the kinds in the world. From the Munchkin to the Corn Rex!" She pulled out a red and pink wallet. Opening it, a bunch of pictures of her around the world, holding a cat in her hands or arms, one in her bust and one on her back. Everyone had a 'WTF?!' look on their faces. Even Kaiba, who rarely showed emotion on his face.

_**"I better get some fish for this!"**_Jesse whined.

_**"Hey, at least you've just met her! I met this girl before, and she said I was tiny!"**_Aster snapped. They glared at each other, but Hannah found this cute. She had grown a liking to them, especially Aster. She took a peek at her collar.

"'Phoenix?' Did you name her after the duelist? Because usually, Phoenix is a boy's name," she asked. Jaden, Chazz and Jesse all laughed. Aster meowed and Hannah took action. She pulled a spray bottle out of thin air, again everyone had that 'WTF?!' look on their face, and she sprayed the other kittens in the face. They all looked surprised as she did.

_**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ Jaden yowled. She ran off and hid behind Yugi's legs**_, "and I just got dry!"_** Aster meowed again as Hannah stroked her soft fur. Hmm… maybe being like this won't be so bad…

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKK! =^w^=**

**Sakura: After so long? *sarcasm***

**Kura: HEY!**

**Aster: When will this end?**

**Sakura: She made it so you guys are cats for a month in this fic, so, the whole story will be about… thirty something chapters, give or take a few. **

**Jaden: 30 chapters as a cat… *faints***

**Kura: =OwO=**

**Sakura:…Uh, yeah, enjoy! **

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 6: Who's to blame? Jordan or Israel?

Israel and Jordan looked at each. A lot of guilt filling their guts and eyes. They hadn't planned on the quartet turning into cats… the original plan was to get Jaden and Aster to fall in love with them, but that plan backfired. They now sat in Sheppard's office, listening to Pegasus tell them how stupid they were. Even if they DID manage to get the two girls to fall in love with them, there would have been side effects as well.

"_NEVER HAVE I HEARD OF SUCH A SELFISH THING! YOU PUT THE LIVES OF FOUR GOOD PEOPLE IN DANGER! A CAT CAN EASILY BE TAKEN AWAY FROM HERE!"_ Pegasus snapped. Yugi decided not to remind Pegasus of the time he held Duelist Kingdom and tried to take over Kaibacorp, not to mention steal his Millennium Puzzle, so he could revive his deceased fiancée Cynthia. Kaiba also decided to stay quiet; he and Sheppard were going over the boys' punishment. Jordan glared at Israel, mad that he got them into trouble.

'If it weren't for him, I'd be with my Jay-babe! Don't you worry Jaden, I will have you! If only I hadn't trusted Israel! He must have mixed the chemicals wrong!' The dirty blond thought. His thoughts then wandered to Jaden. From her Kuriboh shaped hair to her chocolate orbs. He smirked as he pictured her dressed as a cat, ironically, he could see her having the tail, ears, whiskers, even the nose! While he was day dreaming of Jaden, Israel had his own thoughts on how to get even with Jordan.

'Damn bastard!' He thought, 'I'm stuck here, and Aster's with Cook! Why she likes him I'll never know… hmmm… maybe I can get him kicked out if I can make it seem like his stupid croc tried to eat Aster. My beautiful flower, I will have you! I never should have partnered with Jordan! He's a selfish jackass who knows nothing about the science of love!' his thoughts then turned to Aster dressed like a fox. She had the ears, the tail, the nose, and was wearing a short skirted dress that also showed her bust. Israel soon had the same perverted look on his face as Jordan. They were so out of it, that it wasn't until Pegasus slapped them that they snapped out of their dream.

"Huh?" They said. Yugi sighed in annoyance.

"You're being kicked out of Duel Academy, for endangering the students!" Kaiba said, "I don't like having idiots in my school." He gave them his trade mark glare. The two boys cursed silently.

"WHAT ABOUT JADEN!" Israel snapped.

"What about her?" Jordan asked.

"SHE'S AN IDIOT! HAVE YOU SEEN HER GRADES!"

OUTSIDE

"**I'm not an idiot!"** Jaden said. She, Jesse, Aster and Chazz were all outside the door, waiting to hear what would happen to the two boys. The other three felines shrugged and went back to listening.

INSIDE

"Oh really? Aster shouldn't even be in the school! She has a stupid PHD!"

OUTSIDE

"**HEY! A PHD is not easy to get, and I have two damn it!"** She ran off after hissing at the door. The trio of kitten that were left sweat-dropped at her antics. They soon noticed the door was opening and they darted off. They were happy when they heard Sheppard telling the boys to pack their things. Israel Gomez and Jordan Edwards have officially been kicked out of Duel Academy.

LATER ON A BOAT TO DOMINO

Israel and Jordan glared at each other. They wanted to get the girls they wanted, but failed trying. And look at where they ended up, nowhere! The two turned to each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jordan asked.

"Go back and take two kitties?" Israel asked.

"Bingo!" They smirked and let out a wicked laugh…

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hi people!**

**Jaden: So now we have two criminals?**

**Sakura: Yup! **

**Jesse: *reads chapter* WHAT?!**

**Jaden: What? What's wrong?!**

**Jesse: *hands over the chapter as he hits his head on the wall***

**Jaden: *joins Jesse in hitting his head on the wall***

**Kura: On with chapter 7! ^w^**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 7: First Family to Arrive

Sheppard was really nervous. It's been what? Oh, I don't know… about four days since Aster, Jaden, Jesse and Chazz turned into kittens. He had hoped that they'd be back to normal by now, but no. he sighed as he picked up his ringing phone.

"Hello? Yes, the Andersons are here, sure… let them in…" wait a minute! The Andersons? Oh Ra… no. NO! NO! NONONONO! Why did they come NOW?! Sheppard was about to tell the person on the other end to send them back home, but he hung up as soon as the door to his office opened.

"Hello, you must be Chancellor Sheppard, I'm Sharon Anderson," a woman with teal hair and gray eyes said, "He's my husband, Jason and our son and daughter, Bailey and Charlie." Bailey was eighteen and had long blond hair. She had her mom's eyes and her dad's hair. Charlie was eight years old with a mix of blond and teal hair, his eyes being a light green with hints of grey. Jason had Dark blond hair and emerald eyes like Jesse. Charlie ran up to Sheppard and tugged on his pants.

"Can I see Jessie?" He asked.

"I'll take him," Alexis said, entering the room. She held Chazz in her arms. The kitten purred contently and had his eyes closed. Alexis took Charlie's hand with her free one and Bailey followed them. Sheppard gulped and turned to Jesse's parents.

"Uh… about Jesse…" he began. Sharon groaned, thinking her son was causing trouble, "A few days ago, there was an incident in Chemistry. Your son and three others were affected by an explosion…" Now Sharon gasped. She hoped her little boy was okay!

"What happened?" Jason asked. Pegasus entered with Yugi and Kaiba.

"Long story short," Yugi said, "two boys were trying to create a love potion, it crashed on four students, one of them being Jesse, and it turned them into cats!" Jason laughed when he did, but stopped when he noticed the serious looks on their faces. Sharon was shocked as well.

"I always wanted a cat," she admitted, "but not like THIS!"

"It should last only a month," Sheppard reassured her. Sharon smiled and nodded. She then went to find her children…

AT THE SLIFER DORMS

Bailey and Charlie stared at the teal cat in disbelief.

"He's not our brother!" Bailey yelled, "Now tell me where Jesse really is before I-"

"JESSE!" Sharon ran over and picked up the kitten. Jesse purred as he smelled the familiar sent of his mother's perfume. Charlie walked over to his mother and looked at the kitten in her arms. Bailey also walked over and gave her mom an 'are-you-serious?!' look. Sharon spoke softly to her son, telling him he'd be okay. That she still loved him, even if he was a cat. That if he stayed that way forever, she would take care of him. Charlie, who was now convinced the kitten was his brother, promised to play with him every day and to let Jesse sleep in his bed. He also said that Jesse looked really cute. Bailey, who had given up on trying to find the REAL Jesse, also promised to take care of him. Jesse meowed and jumped out of his mother's arms. Sharon looked hurt for a moment before she followed him. She smiled when he saw him curled with a brown kitten.

"I always knew Jesse and Jaden would get together," Alexis said with a smile. Sharon looked at her in shock. Jaden huh? She looked at the two slumbering kittens, who had unconsciously, embraced and were now holding paws.

**'I love you Jesse,'** Jaden thought.

**'I love you Jaden,'** Jesse thought. Sharon sighed and smiled as she picked up both kittens and put them in their basket. She just hoped that if her son really did like Jaden like Alexis said, he'd be a human when he admits it. She really wanted to get to know and see Jaden for who she really is…

**REVIEW!**

**Kura: That's right! First pairing of this fic! Spiritshipping! JessexJaden! **


	8. Chapter 8

Kittens Gx!

**Sakura: Hey, I was wondering…**

**Kura: Yeah?**

**Sakura: Were you thinking on pairing Jim and Aster?**

**Jim: What?!**

**Aster: Now that's new…**

**Kura: OwO Maybe…. *shifty eyes and giggles* **

**Jaden: Well, I guess I'm happy I got paired up with Jesse…**

**Jesse: Really?**

**Jaden: *nod***

**Jesse and Jaden: *kiss***

**Sakura: Aw! On with chapter 8!**

**Kura: We also have a flashback on someone's family, and it's not really happy.**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Flashbacks

Chapter 8: Second Family to arrive

Chazz hissed as he saw the familiar private jet of both his brothers and his parents. Why couldn't they understand they meant nothing to him?! They treated him like shit and now they decide to show up?! Why?! So that they can force him into doing more work for them?! Like hell he would! Chazz kept on yowling until Alexis picked him up. He stopped after a moment. Alexis looked at him with concern leaking in her eyes. She wanted more than nothing for him to be a human so that she could hug him properly. But he was still a kitten, so she could only hold him gently in her arms and hope he was okay… boy, was she missing out on something…

FLASHBACK

A five year Chazz looked at his parents and brothers. They didn't look happy with him. But why? He did nothing wrong…

"YOU DISGRACEFUL BOY! GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU WON'T BE HAVING DINNER!" His mother, a woman by the name of Jennifer, snapped. His brothers, Slade and Jagger, laughed silently. Chazz frowned and entered his room, not surprised when he heard a locking sound.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Chazz was now nine years old. And his abuse was getting worse and worse. His own father had beaten him almost every night and his mother would often make sure he didn't eat. It didn't help that his brothers seemed to enjoy his suffering. They even bullied him after school. At the age of nine, Chazz Princeton had discovered the wonders of cutting…

FIVE YEARS LATER

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kyoi Princeton asked. He stared at Chazz in disbelief. Chazz, now fourteen years old, glared at his father.

"You heard me! I'm leaving this pile of shit you call a family! I'm going to Duel Academy, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" With that, the teen stormed off, not caring if he wasn't a Princeton anymore. To hell with his family! If they didn't want him, the he doesn't want them!

END FLASHBACK!

Sheppard looked at the four before him. He was familiar with the Princeton brothers, but not Chazz's parents. Jennifer had black hair and eyes, while her husband had brown hair and eyes.

"So… how is our son?" Jennifer asked.

"He's better off here than back home with you!" Sheppard snapped. Jennifer looked shocked. She looked at Kyoi, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"I'll let you know that Chazz has been cutting himself for the past three years! He had to be sent to emergency room not only once, but three times!" Jennifer let the shock sink in. Her own son, her baby, had almost died three times because of something he started at the age of nine…

'What kind of a mother have I become?' She wondered. Sheppard frowned at the memory of the first time he found out Chazz was cutting, but it was the third time he was sent to the hospital that was the most horrifying…

FLASHBACK!

Soon to be seventeen year old Chazz Princeton looked at himself. He hated what he saw. He saw a loser that was kicked around by everyone. He saw the boy who had fallen in love with the school's most beautiful girl. He saw the child who was abused by his family.

'I have to end it… I can't go on like this…' With that one thought in mind, he lowered the blade he held to his wrists and made deep cuts. He then moved on to the rest of his body. He didn't care who found him… he'd be dead by the time they did…

Jaden laughed at a joke Hassleberry made. She heard a small thud, and looked at Chazz's door. Concerned, she opened the door and let out a scream. It was so loud, that some citizens in Domino heard it. She then fainted as she pointed to the boy's body. He had written all over his arms, legs and chest. If you read correctly this is what it said, 'I was never wanted in life. I was never loved in life, so why should I love it? Why should I want it? If no one wants me here, then I will take the easy way out. Even if it means going somewhere horrible. This is my final goodbye.' Syrus called Sheppard, and he called the hospital. The doctors were concerned. They never saw a patient who had so many scars, both internal and external. A few hours later, Chazz woke up in the hospital, shocked to see Jaden and Alexis sleeping by his side. He closed his eyes, unaware of the tears that slowly fell from them. A few weeks later, he agreed to go with Sheppard to get therapy…

END FLASHBACK

Chazz stopped cutting, drinking and any thoughts of doing drugs and smoking. He was happy when he realized there were people who did care for him. Sheppard was happy as well, but he didn't want Chazz to go back to hurting himself now that his family was here.

"I… I had no idea… I had no idea!" Jennifer broke down into tears, her shoulders shaking violently, "I'm a horrible mother! Because of me, my bay almost died!" Kyoi put a hand on her shoulder. Even Slade and Jagger were shocked.

"We're all to blame. We treated him like he was nothing. We can only hope for forgiveness," Kyoi said. Alexis, who was outside with Chazz, was shocked to hear what they said. She looked at the kitten in her arms.

'Poor Chazz…' she quickly left.

**'They came back… to apologize?'** Chazz wondered. **'Do they really feel sorry for hurting me after all these years?'**

**REVIEW!**

**Chazz: I sound more emo than usual! **

**Kura: Yeah, a lot of characters will be OOC in this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hello! Now, we are at our first weekend! Hooray! A week has almost gone by! **

**Jaden: Are you really going to pair Chazz and Alexis?**

**Chazz: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Kura: Uh… maybe, who knows?**

**Aster: So, whose family's next?**

**Sakura: Not saying! Enjoy chapter nine!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Flashbacks

Chapter 9: The Yuki family

Jaden ran up to a brunette woman with golden eyes. The woman was shocked when she read the name on her collar. Syrus ran over to her and apologized before leaving with Jaden.

**"Aw! Syrus, I wanna be with my mom!" **Jaden meowed cutely. She stopped however, when she saw the fish Hassleberry had. (Sakura: Why do I have a weird feeling of deja vou?) Hassleberry felt her eyes on him. He smiled as he picked her up and set the kitten next to Chazz. Alexis, Jim, Hannah and Jesse's older sister and younger brother joined them as well. Jim set Aster down next to Jaden, chuckling when she sniffed Jaden's tuna and was almost scratched by the Ragamuffin. Bailey was still uncomfortable that her brother was a cat, but even she had to admit he was cute.

**"That was good! Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go see my mom!"** Jaden said as she ran off. Jesse quickly followed her. She didn't really remember her parents, they were too busy working. But she did remember the fun times they've had….

FLASHBACK!

Four year old Jaden "Toshi" Yuki smiled at her parents, Hikari and Jono.* Her dad had honey brown hair with dark brown eyes and her mother had dark brown hair and golden eyes. Her nickname, "Toshi" meant fighting spirit. Why people chose to call her that, she didn't know… maybe it had to do with the fact she beat up another girl for calling her a no good stupid boy…

"Jaden! Come on sweetie, we have to go!" Jono said. He smiled at his daughter. Jaden shot up and ran over to him and her brother, Judai.* He looked just like her, only he had a teal eye and an orange eye. He got it from their grandmother, Sohara. He was a year older than Jaden, but that didn't stop him from playing with her as if she were his twin…. Seriously, once they were able to switch classes at school, even though Judai's in kindergarten and Jaden's in pre-school. They met up with Hikari out front.

"Let's go! The amusement park will be closed soon," she said taking Judai's hand.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO KAIBALAND! KAIBALAND! KAIBALAND! I'M GOING TO KIABALAND!" Jaden sang as she skipped by her father's side. Jono and Hikari smiled while Judai chuckled softly. When they arrived, they decided to stick to the games. Of course, Jaden and Judai wanted to go on the rides, and eventually they did… but let's just say that is another story to be shared another day…

END FLASHBACK

Jaden sighed as she stopped at Sheppard's door. Jesse stopped right behind her, and stared at the door.

**"Is she in there?"** He asked. Jaden nodded, and turning to him, she asked, **"will they want me like this?" **She had honestly figured her mom knew about her… predicament, and didn't want her anymore.

**"If Jesse's family wanted him and Chazz's want his forgiveness, then they must want you no matter what,"** Aster said as she and Chazz, along with their still human friends, walked over, **"the only one** **here without a real family is me."** The other three kittens stared at the Russian Blue in shock. That was a real downer. Chazz looked down and then at the door.

**"I still think my parents are here to force to go back home…"** he admitted.

**"They won't take you! If they do, you're old enough to get a lawyer, aren't you? If not, I can tell you about my guy, he's good!"** Aster said. Jesse looked at both of them, then at Jaden, and back at them. The door then opened and the kittens back away. Sheppard picked up Jaden and handed her to Hikari. Hikari looked at her daughter, and then at her husband and son. They stared at each other in an eerie silence. The situation was more awkward than when Syrus was dared to strip for the Obelisk girls… Judai took Jaden from his mom, and stared her in the eye.

"She would have been better if she were a puppy," he said. Jaden meowed loudly.

**'I'M NOT A DOG!'** She thought as Judai chuckled. He had a teasing spark in his eyes. Jono and Hikari smiled as they leaned over their son's shoulders.

"Jaden," Jono began.

"No matter what you look like," Hikari added.

"We'll always love you!" Judai finished. Jaden meowed once again in happiness. She purred in her brother's arms, happy to have her family accept her as she was at the moment…

**REVIEW!**

**Jaden: YAY! MY FAMILY HAS ARRIVED!**

**Kura: No, not Jonouchi if you were wondering. **

**Sakura: And you were right about OOC characters, Aster was a downer in this.**

**Aster: HEY! You try being happy in a group of people who have their family around!**

**Sakura: Touché. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: New chapter! Hip hip! Hooray!**

**Jaden: Wow, this is an unexpected chapter…**

**Sakura: How?**

**Jesse: *hands over chapter***

**Sakura: *reads chapter* O.O?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Kura: Hehehe…. Enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 10: Do you love her?

It was late, and Jim Crocodile Cook was looking at the odd sight before him. Shirley and Aster were sleeping… together. (Jesse: Hehehe, Aster did it with a croc… Kura: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!) Aster was on Shirley's mouth, and Shirley didn't seem to care that she was there.

"Do you love her?" Hannah asked all of a sudden. Jim stared at the croc and kitten. He wondered which one Hannah meant. Sure he loved Shirley, but he was also staring to like Aster. He sighed in annoyance as his cousin smirked.

"Hannah, what would make you think that?" He asked. Hannah gave him an 'I-thought-it-was-obvious!' look, "just spit it out already!"

"Oh, you should know," Hannah smirked. She was having a ball with this! Screw TV! Who needs it when you have a cousin who might be crushing on a cat and a crocodile? Jim ignored her and looked at the two animals in his room. He loved Shirley, but it wasn't an 'I-wanna-be-your-boyfriend' kind of love, it was the same kind of love he had for Hannah. She sighed, exasperated, and picked up Aster. The kitten meowed for a minute before going back to sleep. Hannah smiled at her before looking at her cousin.

"Think about it cous! G'night!" with that, they were gone. Jim sighed once more before lying down. He didn't want to admit it, but over the past few days, Aster had grown on him like Shirley. But now…

B-BUMP!

B-BUMP!

B-BUMP!

His heart beat every time he saw her picture. He was surprised by how her blue eyes seemed to look into his soul. How her smile was like that of an angels…

'No! I… I can't be…' he sat up, 'I'm falling in love with Aster!' Hannah was right. He DID love her. But, she wouldn't want him. He was just the crocodile carrying Australian with a weird cousin from Texas… she wouldn't want him as her boyfriend or lover, or both. She was famous. She had money, fame, tons of fans, and what did he have? Not much compared to her. Jim turned to Shirley, wondering what she'd say if she could talk…

IN HANNAH'S ROOM

Hannah set down the sleeping kitten. She smiled as she got into her PJs… which had the NYAN cat all over it. She sat next to Aster with a sad look.

"Oh Aster," she sighed petting the kitten, "if only you knew how much Jim loved you." She then went to bed; unaware that Aster had woken up in time to hear her last few words.

**'If I could only tell Jim how I truly felt,**' she thought, **'we'd both be happy…' **She then jumped into Hannah's bed and fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**

**Kura: Alloyshipping anyone?**

**Jim: Alloyshipping?**

**Aster: What is that?**

**Jesse: Oh, don't you know?**

**Jaden: It's what the pairing for you and Jim is called.**

**Aster and Jim: YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT?!**

**Kura: Hey, I wanted to try it, besides, it's a pairing I never saw before, so why not?! And there are tons more I'm gonna write about! Like Antiheroshipping, aidshipping, championshipping, Phoenixshipping…*continues listing shippings she found online***

**Aster and Jim: *groan***


	11. Chapter 11

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: So, what do you think so far?**

**Aster: I can't believe you did that pairing!**

**Jim: I have to agree with Aster on that one.**

**Jaden: I like it.**

**Chazz: Only because you got paired up with Jesse!**

**Kura: Anyways, this is my second most popular fic!**

**Aster: What's the most popular then?**

**Sakura: Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!**

**Jaden: We should have known…**

**Kura: Anyways, here's chapter 11! Enjoy minna!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Flashbacks

Chapter 11: A Mother's regret

It's been only a few days since Jennifer Princeton had come to Duel Academy. She sighed as she looked at the picture of her baby boy before he was hurt.

'I'm such an idiot,' she realized, 'I treated my baby like garbage. I said I didn't love him, and because of that, he… he…' She broke down into tears. She truly hoped he would forgive her. She was blind. She didn't think about him. She saw him as nothing. But now… now all she wanted was for her baby to be safe.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked. Jennifer looked up and met the light brown eyes of a girl with honey brown hair. Jennifer stared at the kitten in her arms, he seemed to be pure black. She bit her lips.

"I did something horrible… to my own son! Because of me," she sobbed, "he… he almost…" Alexis sat next to her. She kept a good grip on Chazz.

"You're Chazz's mother, aren't you?" Jennifer looked up in shock, but she nodded anyways. Alexis kept her grip on Chazz.

**'LET ME AT 'ER! COME ON LEXIS! LET ME SCRATCH HER EYES OUT!' **He thought as he tried to get to his mom. Alexis sighed and held up the kitten.

'Should I just tell her?' She wondered. Jennifer looked at the cat and gasped softly.

FLASHBACK

"Because of an incident in Chemistry, your son is now a kitten in the care of one of our best students. She happens to be a friend of Chazz's and probably won't let him out of her sight now that you're here," Sheppard said. He led the Princetons out and slammed the door to his office shut. Jennifer then saw a boy with short light blue hair. He held a kitten with brown fur while a taller boy with tanned skin and dark brown hair held a teal one. They met up with a blond girl and a boy with a cowboy hat. They left quickly, but Jennifer knew her son was with them. She just hoped he was happy…  
END FLASHBACK

"I… I understand if you aren't ready to hand Chazz over…" she said softly. Her hair covered her eyes. Alexis looked at her.

'How did she know…' she looked at Chazz. He stared at his mother.

"I don't deserve forgiveness… I don't deserve Chazz… he shouldn't be my son… I would just hurt him again…" Chazz and Alexis were shocked by this, "when Kyoi told me he left, I thought I'd be happy. But I wasn't, I was missing something in my life. I missed my baby! If I could turn back time and stop what I did, if I showed him that I loved him, if I TOLD him I love him so much, if I had just not been blind… I could have-" Jennifer stopped when she felt the rough tongue on her cheek. Alexis held Chazz up to her face. The kitten was licking her face, tasting the silvery tears than ran down her cheeks.

**'Mom,'** he thought, **'all this time… all this time, I thought you hated me. All this time, I thought you didn't care. But you do, don't you? You're here, crying because of what you did to me. You want forgiveness. I'm not ready to forgive you just yet, but maybe one day I will…'** Alexis stood up and smiled at Jennifer.

"Something tells me he just might forgive you one day," and she left Jennifer alone. Jennifer touched her cheek and smiled softly before going to her bedroom at the Obelisk dorms…

**REVIEW!**

**Kura: Aw! Chazz, that was so sweet!**

**Chazz:…**

**Sakura: Will Chazz ever forgive his family? And does Jennifer really regret her actions?**

**Kura: Read and find out on Kittens Gx!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: So, now we go and see what our villains are up to.**

**Aster and Jaden: *groan***

**Sakura: Hehehe… enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Flashbacks

Chapter 12: Planning

Israel and Jordan entered an abandoned building. It was their hide out. With them was a woman with short ginger hair. She smirked wickedly. She had a grudge against both Aster and Jaden, and helping these boy get them would make her day!

"So, what's the plan?" Jordan asked. The woman smirked cruelly. She pulled out a blue print of DA that she had stolen.

"Easy boys," she said, "we arrive here," she circled the forest, "and then, I will go to the main control. Form there I will cut off the lights." She turned to Israel. He held a sack and rope. He smirked as he continued.

"From there, we" he gestured to himself and Jordan, 'will take Aster and Jaden with the help of these night vision goggles." He handed a pair of goggles to Jordan.

"We come back here, wait, chain the girls to walls, and you let us have some fun until we get bored of them." The woman smiled cruelly once again.

"And then it's goodbye Aster and Jaden!" She laughed cruelly as she tossed a dagger to the picture of a brunette and silver haired girl. They were Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix. The dagger hit the center of their eyes. Jordan and Israel stared at her. They didn't know her name. They only knew that she wanted to get rid of Aster and Jaden. Why, they had no idea. And they wanted to find out.

"Question," Israel said, "who are you and why are you helping us?" He and Jordan gave the woman a small suspicious glare. The woman laughed and stood up. Her hazel eyes burned with fury.

"It was Jaden who ruined my reputation at school, she took my life away! She would always beat me down! She had to be more likeable amongst my friends! And Aster… she stole my spot light in the Pro leagues! She stole my sponsors! After my defeat against her, I was kicked out of the pros! I want them both dead," she snapped, "my name if Catherine Rose. And I'll make sure they never forget it!" Catherine walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an old photo album. She glared at the pictures in it. She turned to one of Jaden in the park with some of her friends, Catherine's friends…

FLASHBACK

Catherine was skipping to the park for her play date with her friends, Johnny, Lisa and Susan. She got a new box of chalks they could draw with. When she got there, she saw them playing with a new boy.

"SUSAN! LISA! JOHNNY!" She called out. They smiled and waved her over, "who are you?" The boy smiled and stood up.

"I'm Jaden! Jaden "Toshi" Yuki!" He said. Catherine scoffed rolling her eyes.

"So? You can't steal my friends, you stupid no good boy!" Her friends winced when she said that. Jaden growled and jumped on her.

"I'M NOT A BOY!" She shrieked. Catherine had a 'WTF?' look on her face. Other children had gathered around and cheered as they fought. It ended with Jaden being the winner and Catherine losing her friends because she was being a "bully" as they had put it…

END FLASHBACK

And then there was her loss to Aster…

FLASHBACK!

"NOW I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY WITH MY SUN BURST DRAGON!*" Aster said. Catherine glared at the monster. Aster had backed her into a corner, and she had no way out. With only one thousand life points left, no monsters on her field, and her hand empty, she was a goner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She yelled as she flew back. She got up as Aster was declared the winner, "how? How could I lose to you?"

"Easy," Aster said, "you can't hide from destiny no matter how hard you try." Aster left waving to the crowd. Catherine got up, declaring she would have revenge…

END FLASHBACK

'And I will,' she thought, 'I'll make them suffer!'

**REVIEW!**

**Kura: New villain!**

**Aster: So… the girl Jaden beat up…**

**Jaden: Lost a duel to Aster?**

**Kura: Yup! R&R people! And Sun Burst Dragon is my own creation. If it actually exists, I don't own it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: I have decided!**

**Jaden: On turning us back to normal NOW?**

**Sakura: As if, she's leaving you like that until this story is over. **

**Jesse: Then what did you decide?**

**Kura: I decided… *dramatic pause* to let the readers find out in this chapter.**

**Jaden and Jesse: Aaaaaaaawww… tell us!**

**Kura: *giggles* Nuh-uh! Enjoy! **

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 13: Do you love him?

The weekend flew quickly for everyone. Alexis smiled at the kitten in her arms. Chazz looked at the door as it opened to reveal his mother. Slowly, very slowly, he was forgiving her. Jennifer smiled as Alexis set the tiny feline on her lap. Jennifer looked at Alexis. Alexis, noticing the stare, turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Jennifer shook her head, extremely amused. Alexis then began to glare at the woman.

**'Wow, Alexis must be starting to hate my mom,'** Chazz thought as he licked his mother's fingers. They tasted like friend shrimp for some reason. Jennifer, however, knew the truth.

"You love him, don't you? You love my son," she said with a smile. Alexis spluttered in shock. She did not love Chazz! She didn't have feelings for the feline! She didn't-

**"I love you Alexis,"** Chazz said. Alexis felt her heart melt at the sight of the kitten's eyes. She bit down on her lips. She turned to Jennifer, who had an 'I-knew-it-all-along' smirk on her face. Alexis sighed before sitting down next to her. She turned to face the older woman.

"Well," Jennifer pushed, "do you love my son?" Alexis bit her lips, looking at the kitten and listening to her heart.

"I," she said, "I think I do, but…" Jennifer placed a hand on her shoulders. Her eyes said, 'take-your-time-to-decide.' Alexis smiled and kissed Chazz before going to class. When she looked back, Chazz was happily looking at her. His eyes, his eyes were the one thing she could always remember about the boy, whether or not he was a kitten. On the way to class, she bumped into Hannah and Blair. They walked to Crowler's class together. On the way there, Hannah shared a little secret…

"I think," she said, "no, I know, Jim has a crush on Aster!" The other two girls looked at her in shock.

"Really?!" Blair asked. Hannah nodded before smirking at Alexis.

"When were you going to admit it?" Alexis looked confused. Hannah rolled her eyes, "you love Chazz! Admit it! I know things!" Alexis stared at her in shock. She wasn't sure whether she loved Chazz or not. Her mind said no, but her heart… her heart said other things. She loved his eyes, she loved his black attire, she loved…

"I love him," she said. Her eyes filled with tears as she finally realized her true feelings for the youngest Princeton. She loved him. She loved him more than anything, and she would tell him the minute he turned back to normal…

**Estrella: Hehehe, anyone see that coming?**

**Chazz: YES! FINALLY!**

**Tsu: Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Okay, let's see…**

**Sakura: Did I hear right?**

**Kura: What?**

**Sakura: After you're done with this, you'll go back to your old fics?**

**Kura: Yup, and I'm writing a story like this for Yugioh 5D's.**

**Sakura: Okay, enjoy! **

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 14: Love of a brother

"JUDAI!" Jaden meowed as she followed Judai. The Ragamuffin followed the boy like a lost puppy. Why was she following him like that? Easy question to answer. He had stolen her fish! Judai laughed as he ran off. He held the fish in his hands. Even though his sister was a kitten, it didn't stop him from loving her. Jaden meowed once again as he slammed the door to his room in her face. She scratched at the door, before noticing the open window. She quickly looked at the tree next to it and an idea formed in her head. She quickly ran to the tree and climbed to branch closest to the window. She crept closer and closer until she could see her brother…

"That was so much fun," Judai said as he sat down on his bed. He held the fish in his hands, "why did I keep this?" He walked over to the trash can, ready to toss out the fish. It was then that Jaden pounced on him. Judai let out a startled yelp. Jaden meowed happily as she took the fish and darted out the window, the same way she had gotten in. Judai got up and noticed the window.

'Damn it! Why didn't I close that?!' He thought as followed his sister…

**"Hehehe,"** she said as she stopped by her favorite tree,** "that was too easy!" **Judai ran over to her. He looked on as the kitten ate her meal as if nothing had happened. He sweat-dropped as she looked up at him, the fish dangling from her mouth. He then chuckled lightly while shaking head. Jaden walked over to him as he sat down. His back leaned on the tree and his legs were crossed. Jaden jumped into his lap. Judai smiled.

'Like when we were kids,' he thought. He sighed as stroked the kitten's soft fur.

"I missed you Jaden," he said, "When I moved, when mom and dad sent me to live with our aunt, I thought I'd lose you for good." Jaden stared at her brother.

**'Judai, you have no idea how long I have waited for this day to arrive,'** she thought, **'you don't know how** **long I have waited to see you again.'** She purred into Judai's chest. He smiled softly, "I promise to make up lost times." Jaden smiled as she closed her eyes. Judai's smile widened as he watched her sleep. He soon joined her in blissful slumber…

**Kura: Aw! Judai, that was so sweet!**

**Judai: Yeah, I guess…**

**Jaden: Why did you take my fish?!**

**Judai: I had nothing better to do.**

**Sakura: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Back to the villains!**

**Aster: Why?! Nobody likes them! And all they want is me and Jaden! **

**Jaden: We also know one wants us dead and the other two want us!**

**Aster: I'm betting sexually…**

**Jaden: Jesse, save me from her! *points at Kura***

**Kura: *pretends to be hurt* WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME?! I CAN'T HELP IT IF MY PLOT JUST DOES THINKGS LIKE THIS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DX**

**Sakura: *rolls eyes* Stop pretending you big baby…**

**Kura: *chuckles* Okay, I was faking, but still! Enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 15: Putting the plan into action part 1

AT DUEL ACADEMY

**"Is it just me,"** Aster began, **"or does anyone else feel something's about to happen?"** The other kittens nodded. They quickly ran back inside as it began to pour. Once inside, they shook off any water that had gotten stuck to their fur.

**"I think we may be in trouble guys,"** Jesse said, **"not now, but we'll get into it…" **They split up and headed towards their respected rooms…

IN DOMINO

Catherine smirked as the boys told her the potion would wear off by the end of the month. She held up two plush toys. One looked like Aster, the other looked like Jaden. They weren't voodoo dolls, she wanted to ruin them in person. She walked over to Jordan, who was readying Jaden's cage. He turned around when he noticed Catherine behind him. Her hazel eyes glided over the confinements of the cage. She nodded before heading to Israel. The boy had a similar design, only his had a bird like swing.*

"You both certainly know what you want to do," she said. They nodded.

"During the last week, they will slowly turn back to normal. For a while they will have the tail, ears and whiskers," Jordan explained, " we want to enjoy that until they become fully human again." Catherine nodded. She bowed to get her revenge, and she would. She called a friend of hers and had them bring the cages and a boat. All they had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Do you remember the plan?" She asked again. She always did this encase the plan changed or something. They didn't want the police on their asses. Not yet anyways, the only way she would go to prison would be by committing murder. And she would commit murder, on the two girls she hated since she met them.

'I swear you both will suffer,' she thought as she burned their newest pictures. She smiled creepily as the flames licked their faces. She looked at Jordan and Israel, 'I swear you will pay, and those two are going to help me make sure you do. It's time to put the plane into action…' the trio walked out, cackling evilly…

**Kura: Wow…**

**Aster: WHY?!**

**Jaden: So many things to go wrong… *falls over***

**Jesse: JADEN! ARE YOU OKAY?!**

**Jaden:...**

**Sakura: You know, in bird cages sometimes there's a swing? Anyways, review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Anyone who guesses why I chose to title this chapter the way it is gets a free cookie of their choice!**

**Aster: *looks at title* Why do I feel this chapter is just for me?**

**Kura: Because it is! ^_^**

**Sakura: Enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Flashbacks

Chapter 16: Learn to be lonely

Aster laid down on Hannah's bed. Day after day, everyone's family had arrived. Who did she have? No one. She was all alone in the world now. She never wanted to admit it, but the main reason she decided to stay at Duel Academy was because of how close she felt to the people she became friends with. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to endure the hardships of life all by herself.

**'I was meant to be alone,'** she told herself. She just couldn't stop wishing her family was alive…

FLASHBACK

"James?! Aster?! Momma's home!" A woman with light blond hair and royal purple eyes said as she entered a house. A two year old Aster ran over to her and the woman laughed as she picked her up, "how's my little Star Light doing?" Aster giggled. Her nickname came from her full name, Astraia Hikari Phoenix. Aster, came from her first name, Astraia, meaning "starry one" in Greek and it was the name of the Goddess of Justice.* Her middle name, of course meant light. So, Star Light became one of her many nicknames. Her mother was from Greece while her father was from Japan, but they lived in Minnesota. Aster smiled as her mother walked into the kitchen. That was the last time she saw her. The next day, her mother died in a car accident. Someone had cut her brakes and she crashed. The years went by until Aster was about five. Then, her father died…

END FLASHBACK

She didn't remember whether she had any siblings or if she was an only child, but her days at the orphanage were horrible. She cried herself to sleep every night, she hardly ate, she was hardly fed. For a moment, she felt kind of like Chazz, only she figured she had it better than him. At least she got something, he got nothing. That's one of the reasons she encouraged him to keep trying to get Alexis, because she knew that it would it happen and he'd be happy when it did. But what about her? What about Astraia Hikari Phoenix? Only one thing for her to do, she had to learn to be lonely forever…

**Kura: Sad, right?**

**Aster:….**

**Sakura: Review! And Astraia really is the Greek name for "starry one" we looked it up. And it makes sense why we chose it, can you guess why?**

**Kura: If you do, you'll get a cookie!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kittens Gx!

Kura: Hi everyone!

Sakura: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy

**Kittens Talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '...'

Chapter 17: Promise of a sister

Jesse followed his older sister Bailey. He just couldn't figure out why she refused to play with him. His parents and younger brother had no problem with him. So, why did she avoid him?

**"Come on Bailey, play with me!"** Jesse meowed. Bailey turned around and glared at him. Jesse back down immediately.

"It just had to be you!" Bailey snapped. Jesse cocked his head to side as if to ask, 'what-did-I-do-to-you?' Bailey blinked at how large his eyes were. She growled and stormed off.

**"Bailey…"** Jesse, feeling a bit hurt, ran off as well…

Bailey didn't know why she snapped at her brother. She didn't know why she didn't want to pick him up, or why she felt hurt when she heard a pitiful meow, which she swore was meant to be her name.

'Why did it have to happen to you?' she blinked back the tears in her eyes as she placed a hand on her stomach, 'I could tell you anything before! So why can't I do it now?! You could have helped me!' She looked up at the somewhat clear sky. She bit her lips as her breath shuttered. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall…

WITH JESSE

**"… and she just left,"** Jesse had just finished telling his story to the other kittens, **"we used to tell each other everything, but now…"**

**"She must be hurt Jesse,"** Jaden said. Chazz and Aster nodded.

**"For once,"** Chazz said, **"the slacker is right. She must be hurt."**

**"She probably doesn't know HOW to tell you when you're like THIS,"** Aster added. Jesse shrugged before running off. He walked around, their words echoing in his head. He still felt hurt at his own sister's words. Was he really that bad of a-

Jesse stopped walking when he heard the soft sobs of a girl. A girl he knew all too well, his own sister Bailey. He quickly ran towards the sound of crying. The closer he got, the louder the cries. Finally he found her. The girl had her head on her knees and was hugging her legs.

**'Bailey?'** Jesse walked up to her and gently nudged her leg with his head. Bailey looked at him. She stared into his eyes and for the first time since she's seen her brother, she hugged him tightly. For the first time in years, she held him close.

"Jesse," she said, "can you keep a secret?"

**'For you Bailey,'** Jesse looked at her, **'anything.'** He meowed in response. Bailey laughed softly while wiping away her tears.

"I'll take that as a yes. Jesse, I'm…"

**Kura: Done! **

**Jesse: WHYD DID YOU END WITH A CLIFFHANGER?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!**

**Kura: NOT TELLING! *giggles* O_^**

**Sakura: Heheheh, sorry Jesse, you'll have to wait until next time! Guess what Bailey's secret is!**

**Kura: Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hi people! We'll learn Bailey's secret today! YAY! **

**Sakura: Enjoy chapter 18!**

**Kittens Talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '...'

Flashbacks 

Chapter 18: Secret

"I'm pregnant!" Bailey said, "It happened too fast! I thought he loved me!" Jesse hissed as he swatted the air.

**'When I get back to normal,'** he thought, **'I'm gonna kill the guy who did this to you!'**

"I really thought Carson was the one! We were a couple for four years! And then he had, he had to…" Bailey broke into more tears. Jesse meowed and licked her face like a puppy would.

FLASHBACK

Bailey was getting ready to go her best friend's little sister's Sweet Sixteen Party. She was wondering what she should wear.

'The light green tube top and pale blue skinny jeans,' she thought, 'or the mini yellow dress with lace leggings?' She finally went with the tube top and skinny jeans. She also took her faux leather jacket, since she heard it would get chilly later on and the party was being held outside. She bid her parents farewell as she walked out. Her friends Emily Evans and Sarah Hill where waiting for her.

"Hey Bailey!" Emily waved her over. Bailey walked over to her car and got in. the quickly drove off to the party…

AT THE PARTY

"WOW, THIS STUFF TASTE REALLY GOOD! BAILEY, YOU HAVE TO TRY IT!" Emily yelled over the loud music. Bailey looked at the punch in her friend's hands and how she was swaying, and not to the music.

"I THINK SOMEONE SPIKED YOUR DRINK EMILY!" She yelled. Emily giggled and walked away when Carson Smith walked over. He had light brown hair and black eyes. Bailey wondered where he got his newest accessory, a stud on his right ear that was never there before.

'Must be something new he wanted to try,' she thought before saying, "HEY CARSON, WHAT'S UP?!" Carson, however, didn't want to talk. He instead began to kiss her. Bailey, who was caught in the heat of the kiss, closed her eyes. Of course, when she tried to push him off, he wouldn't let go. The struggled continued until Bailey was lifted into the back seat of Carson's car. The next thing that happened happened so fast, she never wanted to think about it again. She had just been raped by her own boyfriend…

END FLASHBACK

"I really thought he loved me!" She cried. Jesse looked at her.

**'Why I outta teach that guy a lesson!' **Jesse thought, **'but he was drunk… damn it! Okay, I'll beat him up,** **and if Bailey takes the jerk back, I'll warn him that if he doesn't help raise this baby, I'll hunt him down like a dog…' **He sniffed Bailey's stomach and rubbed his head against it. Even if Bailey took back Carson, he would make sure she and her baby were happy.

**"Are you going to tell mom, dad and Charlie?"** He asked. Bailey looked at him for a moment, wondering what he wanted or said. Finally, it struck her.

"How am I gonna tell them?!" Jesse rubbed his face against her chest.

**"I'll be with you Bailey, don't worry about a thing!"** Bailey smiled as she picked up her brother and went off to tell her family the news…

**Kura: Yup, she's pregnant!**

**Sakura: How long?**

**Kura: Uh, well the party was a few months earlier, so I'd say two to four months in!**

**Sakura: Will Bailey take back Carson? Will Carson regret his actions? Will Jesse really beat up Carson? Find out on Kittens Gx!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hi again!**

**Jaden: That was completely unexpected.**

**Sakura: It's the little details that she adds that make this story worth continuing.**

**Aster: But she's crazy! She's just crazy!**

**Jaden: *reads title* No, oh Ra, no! Not them! WHY THEM?!**

**Kura: That's right! We go back to the villains! Enjoy! **

**Kittens Talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '...'

Chapter 19: Putting the plan into action part 2

Catherine marked down the days that passed on her calendar.

'A few more weeks,' she thought, 'and then you two will be finished!' She quickly walked over to Jordan. He was preparing the boat.

"Do you have everything? We will be leaving soon," she said. Jordan smirked at her as he held up night vision goggles.

"I just got these new night vision goggles! Now, Israel and I will be able to grab the girls and get out before anyone notices," he said with a chuckle. Catherine nodded. She was pleased with the progress they had done. They had everything; they were just waiting for the perfect time to go to the island. She was glad that the boat they had was also a submarine. That way, they could go under the water and not be seen. She looked at Israel, who was double checking everything. It's not like they didn't have everything, oh no, they had everything. They just wanted to be sure it was enough.

'We'll need to leave in about a week,' Catherine thought. She smiled as she saw the cages. She had provided the coded padlocks and chains. She knew what these boys wanted, someone who would pleasure them. Whether it was a boy or a girl. And they just so happened to choose her enemies, Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki.

"I can see it now," Catherine said, "everyone yelling as the lights go off and panicking the minute you two disappear when they turn back on! Both of you begging for mercy as we bring you hear and place you into these! The pure screams of fright, the begging! You will know what true humiliation is! And then, it's bye bye!" She cackled as she walked out. She held up the only key and placed it in her bust.

"BOYS! COME HERE!" She snapped. Israel and Jordan ran over to her.

"Everything is ready!" They said. Catherine nodded and tossed them each a disguise.

"Put those on, we don't want them recognizing us just yet," Catherine said as she quickly put on her curly light blond wig, green contacts, and a pair of sunglasses. She also wore a black trench coat. The boys also put on their disguises. Jordan now had black hair, hazel eyes, and a brown over coat. Israel had dark brown hair, blue eyes, fake glasses, and a baggy sweat-shirt.

"Call me Rose from now on," she said with a wink.

"Bobby," Jordan said.

"Jeremy," Israel said. They had chosen their names randomly. Now, they had disguises. Just one more week before they leave. The trio left quickly, making sure to keep everything they had hidden away…

**Kura: DONE!**

**Sakura: Wow…**

**Aster and Jaden: OH COME ON!**

**Kura: Heheheh, review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Kittens Gx!

**Sakura: Okay, where the hell is everyone?**

**Kura: Hi! Sorry I'm late Sakura.**

**Sakura: Just start the story already!**

**Kura: Okay! Enjoy!**

**Kittens Talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '...'

Chapter 20: What do we do?

Chancellor Sheppard groaned. He just wanted this month to end. He had just finished having a meeting with the Andersons. How they didn't suspect a thing was wrong with their daughter was beyond him. He could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to force the girl into talking. She wanted to tell them herself. It only took Jesse to get her to talk. She's about two to four months pregnant, was raped by her boyfriend, and wants to keep the baby. How her parents didn't suspect a think was just stupid!

"Chancellor?" Yugi walked in. He held Jaden in his arms. Jaden purred.

**'Ha! Jaden Yuki 1, everyone else, 0!'** She thought as he rubbed her head. Sheppard chuckled as she purred.

"What is it Yugi?" He asked. Yugi sat down and set the kitten he was holding onto his lap. He wondered how he would word his question.

"Do you think they're in danger?" He finally asked. Sheppard hesitated before shaking his head.

"As long as they're here, I believe they'll be safe." Yugi shook his head this time.

"I just have this odd feeling that something will happen. That's why," he walked to the window with Jaden following behind him, "that's why I called in a few a friends." Sheppard raised a brow.

**'Friends? No way! He doesn't mean…'** Jaden meowed in excitement. Sheppard motioned for the tri colored haired man to continue.

"I have invited Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar* to come and help out with our," he looked at Jaden who was jumping a bit, "problem." He picked up Jaden quickly. Sheppard looked at her and sighed.

"Are they really in that much danger?" He asked. Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the door.

"I just have the feeling, it could be nothing, but we can never be too careful," and he was gone. He set Jaden down as he went to go get some lunch. Jaden quickly shot off and ran to her tree where her friends were.

AT JADEN'S FAVORITE TREE

Jaden quickly spotted everyone and ran over while yelling, **"GUYS! GUESS WHAT?! YUGI INVITED HIS FRIENDS JOEY, RYOU AND MARIK OVER! ISN'T THAT GREAT! WE GET TO MEET MORE PROS! OH! I WANNA BE HUMAN AGAIN! I REALLY WANNA DUEL THEM!"**

The others looked confused, only the other three kittens understood, and they agreed that they wanted to duel the pros as much as Jaden did…

**Kura: Done! And I sometimes call Marik's yami Malik.**

**Sakura: review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Five chapters in a day! Ra, I need a nap… *falls over asleep***

**Sakura: Wow, well, I say we have ten more chapters to go, give or take a chapter. Enjoy!**

**Kura: Okay! Enjoy!**

**Kittens Talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '...'

Flashbacks 

Chapter 21: When will they come?

Syrus sighed. His family hadn't arrived yet. He was worried about Zane. Ever since he had that heart attack, his family worried. Luckily, they got to him before things got any worse.*

'Zane, please,' he thought, 'we need you here quickly…'

AT THE TRUESDALE'S HOUSE

Zane sighed as he packed his bags. Why his parents waited this long to go to Duel Academy was beyond him. He was glad he stopped using the electros in dueling. It had almost caused him his life. His mother, Karina Truesdale, poked her head into his room. She smiled her winning smile as he zipped up his bag.

"You ready?" Zane nodded and they headed outside. Robert Truesdale looked at his son and wife. He also noticed the down face his son had.

"Zane," he said, "what's wrong?" Zane hesitated answering since it involved his rival Aster. For some reason, it was she that had called the ambulance to take him to the hospital; she was the one who found him. Why? Because he was the brother she never had…

FLASHBACK

"Will he be okay?" Zane heard his mother's voice. Where was he?

"Your son will be fine Mrs. Truesdale. Lucky for him that girl over there found him," a male voice said.

'That's my doctor… am I in the hospital?!' Zane's eyes shot open as he sat up. His mother and doctor were outside, and the only person inside with him was…

"Phoenix," he growled, "come to mock me? Come here to tell me I'm weak?!" Aster's head was down. Zane squinted and realized her shoulders were shaking. 'Is she laughing at me?!'

"Did you realize how scared I was when I found you?!" She snapped. She lifted her head to reveal the small silver tears in her eyes. Zane was shocked. She was crying, she was actually crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said softly, surprised at the tone he used. He only ever used it with Syrus.

"I always wanted a sibling. A brother or sister," Aster said, "and when I heard about you, I wanted you to be my brother, even if it was only in my head. I'm the reason you had your heart attack. It's my fault you went to the dark side…" Zane chuckled at the reference. But still, she looked at him like she would a brother. Well, maybe he could start to see her as a sister…

END FLASHBACK

"I was wondering, do you know where the Domino Orphanage is?" He asked. His parents nodded, "I want to go there and see if Aster's papers are still there."

"Zane," Karina said, "why do you want them?"

"At the hospital, she told me she saw me as a brother, and I want to do something for her. The papers The D signed weren't legal, I checked them out myself." Karina and Robert shared a look. Robert smiled as he made a left turn.

"I guess we have a new addition to the family." He said with a smile…

**Kura: Done! There's a reason for this!**

**Sakura: Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hey, here's the next chapter.**

**Sakura: You love this more and more each day, don't you?**

**Kura: Maybe... *giggles* ^_^**

**Jaden: Enjoy!**

**Kittens Talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '...'

Flashbacks

Chapter 22: The Domino Orphanage

Robert finally pulled into a parking lot. He and his family walked up to the Victorian style house. He looked at Zane, wondering of what he said was true. His wife, Karina, walked up to the door and rapped it with her knuckles. The door opens to reveal a woman in her sixties. Her light brown hair had a few gray streaks and she wore glasses over her dark brown eyes.

"Hello, uh..." Karina looked at her son. Zane took the hint and walked up to the woman.

"We want to see Aster Phoenix's adoption forms. I know the ones that The D signed, were fake," he said. The woman frowned. She let them inside and walked over to a large filling cabinet. She took out a folder and handed it to them.

"My sister used to run this place, the poor children," she said, "all Carmela cared about was money... I'm Carmen by the way. Here are the forms you wanted." Zane looked at the name at the top.

"'Astraia Hikari Phoenix' is that her full name?" He looked at Carmen. Carmen smiled. She nodded the confirmation. Robert took the folder from Zane and pulled out a few things. He quickly looked at the photos of a five year old girl with big blue eyes and a distant look. He handed each picture over to his wife. They looked at Carmen after a while.

"You said your sister used to run this place," Karina said, "is that why the poor girl looks so thin?" She pointed to a picture of Aster is clothes that were much too big for a girl her size. Carmen sighed.

"It wasn't only her…" she admitted.

FLASHBACK

"CARMELLA! I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP TO ALCAPULCO! CARMELLA?!" Carmen called after her sister. She entered a room and shrieked in horror. The children she saw where eating nothing but a slice of bread and had a small cup of water. They were all thin and some looked very sick as well. She walked around, hearing soft sobs, prayers of all kinds to all kinds of Gods and Goddesses alike. It was horrible! Did Carmella go bankrupt? She quickly asked for her sister, and the children pointed to a large oak door. Carmen walked up to it and knocked loudly. When no one answered, she barged in and stared at the woman before her in shock.

"CARMELLA!" She snapped. Carmella was eating the finest French meal, some escargots with steamed asparagus. She had a fruit salad and several bottles of wine. Carmen also noticed she was wearing an extremely fancy, and very pricey, evening gown.

"Carmen," Carmella said in a, obviously, sweet tone, "welcome ba-"

"YOU MONSTER! YOU HAVE CHILDREN OUT THERE, STARVING, ILL, PROBABLY DIEING AS WELL! AND YOU SIT HERE DOING NOTHING?! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! ALL YOU WANT IS THE MONEY!" Carmen walked over and held up a paper, "Well, now you can take all this and leave. Father gave me this place, so now I'm in charge!" She didn't hesitate in kicking Carmella out into the streets. She sighed as she smiled at the children before her.

'Hopefully the ones who were adopted are happier,' she thought as she said, "Listen up kids, now that I'm in charge, things will change for the better."

END FLASHBACK

"To think, my own sister would do something so horrible to those children. But I heard Astraia was in perfect health." Zane took one of the pictures. In it, Aster held a Spanish guitar. He raised a brow and held it up.

"She loved music almost as much as her mother," Carmen said with a smile, "some of the older children told me that it belonged to her great grandfather. Her mother is from Greece and her father Japan, but she was born in the United States. Now, if you want her old belongings, I can get them for you. I just need to know, are you adopting her?" The three Truesdales looked at each other. Karina smiled slowly, Robert nodded and Zane looked at Carmen.

"We planned on doing so the minute we walked in," he said. Carmen clapped happily as she handed over some papers to Robert and Karina. She motioned Zane to help her bring up s few boxes. Zane opened one, and inside was a six string Spanish guitar with stars all over the edge. He smiled as he touched it.

'A new sister,' he thought, 'a new start to my life.' He looked at his parents as they shook hands with Carmen. Now it was off to DA to tell his brother and sister the news…

**Kura: Review!**

**Sakura: That horrible woman!**

**Kura: What should we do to her?**

**Sakura: Any suggestions?**


	23. Chapter 23

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hello again! ^_^**

**Aster: How long do we have to wait?!**

**Sakura: Well, this chapter twenty-three, and Kura wants about thirty something, you do the math.**

**Jesse: But that's like, *does the math*nine or more chapters to go! And, one more thing, where's Jaden? And Chazz?**

**Kura: Yeah, so? And I'm not telling where Jaden or Chazz are! ^_^**

**Sakura: She's enjoying this a bit too much. Well, enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 23: Should I tell her now or later?

Jesse walked around Duel Academy, careful of the people who walked by him. To him, they were giants. All the while, he was wondering one thing and one thing alone.

**'Should I tell Jaden I love her now,' **he thought,** 'or wait until we return to normal?' **This question has been going through his head for a long time now. He wanted to tell her, but he felt awkward telling her in their current state. But he wasn't sure if he should tell her as a human, she could reject him. Then again, the chances of that happening-

**"Jesse, just tell her!"** Jesse looked at the source of the cry. It was Aster, who was sitting on what they now deemed her "branch" on Jaden's favorite tree. The Russian Blue kitten jumped down and walked over. Her phoenix shaped collar caught some of the sun's light and sparkled. She looked at Jesse and cocked her head to side. Jesse looked back at her and then at Judai's window, where Jaden was currently napping at. He looked back at Aster.

**"Just tell her,"** Aster got up and ran off. Turning back to look at Jesse, she added, "I bet she's thinking the same thing right now." And she was gone. Jesse was still wondering whether or not he should Jaden how he felt, but he decided Aster was right. He would just tell her, he would tell her how much he loved her. Now he just hoped Jaden felt the same way about him. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved her energetic spirit, her Kuriboh shaped hair, her chocolate eyes, her fighting spirit, and the way she stands up for her friends! He just loved her! But telling her was too hard. He was going to do it earlier, but thanks to Jordan and Israel, he never got the chance. And now that Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus are here as well, it just seems to get harder and harder.

**'I'll tell you,'** Jesse thought as he ran to Jaden's tree to wait for her, **'I'll tell you as soon as you come by.'**

**Kura: Aw, Jesse's not getting the chance to tell Jaden how he feels!**

**Jesse: Again, where is he?!**

**Sakura: SHE, remember?**

**Jesse: THAT'S ONLY IN THE FIC!**

**Kura: Well, review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Hi!**

**Jaden: Where are Jesse and Aster?**

**Chazz: I dunno… *reads other chapter***

**Sakura: *notices Chazz reading the chapter*Chazz, whatever you don't tell him. I repeat. Don't tell Jaden!**

**Chazz: *nods***

**Jaden: Tell me what?**

**Kura: Nothing Jaden. Enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 24: Do I tell him now or later?

Jaden looked at her brother. Judai, sensing her eyes on him, turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong Jay?" He asked. Jaden meowed and sniffed his shoe. Chazz ran in, shaking his fur. He was soaking wet. Judai laughed as he went to go get a towel.

**"Stupid people, dropping water on me, who do they think they are?!"** Chazz snapped. Jaden laughed as Judai rubbed him clean. She laughed more when Chazz's fur puffed out. He looked like a cute little pom-pom! Chazz growled as Judai left. He then turned to Jaden. **"When are you going to tell him?"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-huh?"** Jaden stopped laughing and looked at him. She walked over to her water bowl, and after taking a few laps of water, she turned to him.

**"Tell who what?"** She asked. She had that 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look on her face. Chazz growled as he pounced on her. Jaden meowed loudly in protest when he did.

**"You love Jesse! Everyone can tell,"** he said, **"so why don't you tell him?!"** Jaden looked away.

**'Why don't I tell him?'** She wondered, **'I'm shy for one, he might not like me for another. He probably has a girlfriend already. He probably sees me as a sister only. I don't know why I haven't told him yet.' **She looked at Chazz.

**"Well, what?" **Chazz looked at Jaden, daring her to respond. Jaden stayed silent for a while, debating whether or not she should answer. Finally, she decided to answer him.

**"I'm… I'm too scared he'll reject me if I do." **Chazz rolled his eyes as he got off Jaden. Jaden sat up and headed for her water bowl. Only to have Chazz push her to the door, **"Chazz! What're you doing?!"** Chazz smirked as pushed her a bit more.

**"You're telling him how you feel today! Who knows, he might be having the same problem."**

Jaden sighed as she walked over to her tree. **'Well. I guess this is it.'**

**Kura: Review! **

**Sakura: Deja vou anyone?**


	25. Chapter 25

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Ah, now this will be a happy chapter, shorter than usual, but happy!**

**Sakura: Wanna know why?**

**Kura: Well, read and find out!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 24: Tell me that you love me

Jesse noticed Jaden walking over and gulped. **'I guess this is it.' **He walked over to Jaden, with Aster by his side. The Russian Blue gave him a push. As did Chazz to the Ragamuffin. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other. Neither spoke. It was so quiet; you could hear snoring from Professor Stein's classroom. Chazz and Aster shared and annoyed look. They had that 'if-you-don't-say-it-now-I'll-force-you-to-say-it! ' look on their faces. Jaden and Jesse got the message quickly and turned back to each other.

**"Jaden-"** Jesse said.

**"Jesse-"** Jaden said at the exact same time. And they kept on going for a bit…

**"You first, no you, no you, no you!"** Chazz growled as they continued.

**"JUST SAY IT TOGETHER!"** Aster snapped, getting irritated by their little game of 'let's-say-everything-in-unison!' Jaden nodded. Jesse sighed. They turned back to each other.

**"Jaden…"**

**"Jesse…"**

**"I LOVE YOU!"** They stared at each other in shock. Then, Jaden began to rub her head against Jesse's and if you listened closely, you could hear faint purring. Aster and Chazz shared a 'they-finally-said-it' looks as they left the two kittens alone by Jaden's favorite tree…

**Kura: Aw! They got together.\**

**Jesse: FINALLY! *pulls Jaden into a kiss***

**Jaden:*kisses Jesse***

**Sakura: Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Almost finished… I kind of don't want this to end…**

**Sakura: Well, we go back to our villains now. I wonder how this will end, why don't you tell me?**

**Kura: I want it to be a surprise! Enjoy!**

**Kittens talking "…"**

**Kittens thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 26: Putting the plan into action part 3

Catherine, uh, I mean Rose, got into the boat. She smirked as "Bobby" and "Jeremy" entered as well. They had everything they needed. After the long wait, it was time to strike. They made sure everything was secure, and they quickly took off.

"How long will it take to get to the island?" She asked. Jeremy looked at her and then looked at the calm ocean before them.

"At this rate," he said, "a few days. If we hit any snags, which we shouldn't, before the weekend. Then we have to go around the island to the forest. From there, we'll go to the main light source."

"Where I'll cut the power long enough for you to grab the girls and then we leave." Jeremy nodded. Bobby walked over to them. He told them that they shouldn't have any problems with the weather, and if they did, they could just go below the waves. Rose smiled cruelly as took a bottle of wine form him. She was a heavy drinker, but she never once got drunk. (Jaden: I wonder why? *sarcasm*) She held up a mirror and adjusted her wig a bit. She then turned to the boys. She made sure everything looked right about them. When she was satisfied with them, she looked at the ocean before them.

'Where coming girls,' she thought, 'where coming and there's nothing you can do to save yourselves. Because the minute these two are done with you… I'm gonna end it all!' slowly, the sun began to set. Rose went to her cabin and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

Rose woke up and looked at the time, 9:00 a.m. 'better see what they're doing…'

"Rose," Bobby said, "I have good news. In two days we should arrive. Three if we face any weather issues." Rose smiled evilly as she dismissed him. She was glad she chose to work with the boys. They knew the island well and didn't care if they got into trouble. As long as they each got the girl they wanted, everyone was happy. The day went by fast and as did the next. Finally, on the last day, they managed to catch a glimpse of Duel Academy Island. Jeremy quickly pressed a few buttons and the boat turned into a submarine. They submerged and headed for the other side of the island…

**Kura: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**Sakura: They have arrived! What will happen next? Read and review and find out on Kittens Gx!**


	27. Chapter 27

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: The problems start now!**

**Sakura: Enjoy!**

**Kitten hybrids talking "…"**

**Kitten hybrids thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 27: Slowly getting back to normal

Jaden yawned as she got up. She smiled as she remembered how she and Jesse were now a couple. She walked outside; glad Judai left the door open for once. Getting out through the window was tiring! She didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror.

**"Hey guys!"** She called. Alexis turned to face her.

"Hi Jaden! You look…" she stopped, staring at her friend. Jaden looked human, but… she had a few extra details. She still had her cat ears, tail and whiskers. Jaden wondered why Alexis understood her.

**'I must be back to normal!'** She thought until Hassleberry tugged on her left ear, **"OW!"** she glared at her friend as she rubbed her now aching ear. She wondered if the other were the same. Her answer came quickly. Jesse, Aster and Chazz walked over. They all looked normal except for the ears, tails, whiskers and they each still had their collars on. Actually, so did Jaden. They all looked at each other. Jaden noticed Aster and Jim were sharing an odd look.

**'Seems someone's in love…'** she thought. She smirked as she planned on getting them together. Alexis coughed and looked at them with a smile.

"This is almost over, I'm so glad!" She said. She blushed as she walked over to Chazz. Chazz blushed as well as she leaned over, "Chazz?" When he was about to answer, she closed the space in between them. Everyone watching could only gape. Alexis Rhodes was kissing Chazz Princeton. About time that they did…

**"What was that?" **Chazz asked when they broke apart. Alexis blushed as she held his hand. After everything that had happened, she was happy everything was going to be okay for them.

"I love you Chazz, I just never realized it." She said. Chazz looked shocked, but then he smiled as he held her close. He then looked up, wondering how he would face his family. He had already forgiven his mother over the past few days, but his father and brothers never once spoke to him. Syrus ran over to them quickly.

"GUYS! THEY'RE HERE! RYOU BAKURA, JOEY WHEELER AND MARIK ISHTAR ARE HERE!" He said. He had just gotten a call from his parents about a small delay. He was happy that they would be at the island by evening. The group ran off to the docks, where the three mentioned duelists had arrived. Ryou and Yugi were talking in private, Marik looked at the island, and Joey was fighting with Kaiba. Ah, good time, good times. They noticed the company they had.

"You look like you're almost back to normal," Yugi said. The four used to be full kittens nodded. Jaden stepped up.

**"But we will remain like this apparently until the month is over,"** she said, **"not that we mind…"** The others nodded. Yugi smiled as he led his friends to their rooms. He was glad that things seemed to be getting better, but for some reason, that feeling in his guts that trouble was just around the corner…

AT THE OTHER SIDE OF DUEL ACADEMY

Rose, Jeremy and Bobby got out of their submarine. They entered the forest, making sure no one saw them or their ship. The final phase of the plan was about to begin…

**Kura: Review!**

**Jaden: So only Aster and Jim remain.**

**Sakura: She has a special way of getting them together since it's a new pairing she's working on. **

**Jaden: Don't tell me…**

**Kura: Yup, more chaos next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

Kittens Gx!

**Kura:… Sakura, do the chapter. I'll be in my soul room crying. *fades away***

**Sakura:… Ra, not again damn it!**

**Jaden: What? What happened? **

**Sakura: Dear reader and reviewers, WHERE DID YOU GET THE IDEA JORDAN AND ISRAEL'S NAME CAME FROM THE COUNTRIES?! SHE CHOOSES THE NAMES RANDOMLY FOR HER OCS! *huff puff*She might put some consideration in some of them, but usually they're names she likes and she knows someone by the name of Israel, and the dude is awesome! I understand how it seems offensive, but think before you tell something like to this girl! This story has an epilogue and they CHANGE! Now, enjoy the chapter while I go comfort a guilt driven Kura.**

**Kitten hybrids talking "…"**

**Kitten hybrids thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 28: Final phase of the plan

Rose, Bobby and Jeremy were currently in the forest, close to the main electrical building. They were about two miles away from it and ten miles away from Duel Academy. The first step of their plan was about to commence…

Once inside the building, Rose quickly went over to the controls. The boys went to the academy and waited for their signal…

INSIDE DUEL ACADEMY

"They're not here yet! Oh man…" Syrus groaned. His parents and brother had yet to arrive and he was beginning to worry. Jaden walked over and handed him a can of Pepsi.

**'They'll be here,'** she thought as she smiled at her friend. She opened her one can of soda and took a sip. She spotted Jim and Aster sitting close, but neither made a move to talk to the other. Hannah walked over to her and they shared a look.

"She likes him," Hannah said pointing to Aster, "doesn't she?"

**"Yup and neither are making a move to do something about it,"** she said. The two girls looked at each other for a moment. They smiled as they shared an 'let's-get-them-together-' look. They began to walk over when…

FWASH!

The lights went out. Everyone was blinded by the sudden darkness and soon, two screams were heard.

"What was that?!" Alexis said.

"Someone's touching my butt!" Marik said with a growl. A giggle could be heard as soon as he did.

FWASH!

The lights turned back on. Everyone looked around. Everything seemed normal… just one little problem…

"Guys," Hannah looked at everyone with worry, "Aster and Jaden are missing!"

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND

Rose, Bobby, Jeremy and two unconscious girls were making their get away from DA. Rose smirked as she set them off. Even though the trip took days, thanks to her little rocket discovery, they would get back in a few hours.

'Everything is going according to plan.' She thought as the island faded from view…

**Sakura: Hey, well, I convinced Kura to write the rest of the story, but she isn't happy about it. **

**Kura: Of course I'm not, I feel like someone just called me racist! Strike one.**

**Sakura: And when you hit three strikes, you're out. I don't know how that works.**

**Kura: Anyways, next chapter is the rescue and the final chapter will come afterwards, then the epilogue. Review I guess… by the way, I'm doing this for Yugioh 5D's but can't decide if it should be Yugioh 5 Dogs or Yugioh 5 Dragons, tell me in your reviews! **


	29. Chapter 29

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Okay, I feel a bit better. Sorry if I upset anyone with my choosing of OC names, I meant nothing by it, but I do get sensitive, so, like Sakura said, be careful with what you say in your reviews. Well, here's chapter 29!**

**Kitten hybrids talking "…"**

**Kitten hybrids thinking '…'**

Normal talking "…"

Normal thinking '…'

Chapter 29: Rescue

AT AN ABANDONED BUILDING AT DOMINO PIER!

Aster groaned as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the bars, then the chain around her right ankle, the maid's uniform she wore and finally… Jaden, who was in a cage right next to her own.

**"Jaden," **she called, **"Jaden! Get up!" **Jaden moaned and woke up. She sat up and gulped. The two girls got quiet as they heard footsteps. They looked at each other as Jordan, Israel and Catherin walked in. Jaden looked at the girl in shock.

**"Catherine?"** She asked. Catherine nodded as she handed the males a piece of paper. Aster wondered what they were for, when she noticed the coded locks on the doors.

**'Damn it,' **she thought, **'please, someone help us!'**

AT DUEL ACADEMY

'They're gone?' Jim thought.

BLAM!

Everyone looked at Jesse, who was growling like his Amethyst Cat. He walked over to Kaiba.

**"I want your fastest yet to Domino! NOW!"** Everyone was shocked at his outburst. Kaiba wasn't fazed at all and motioned him to follow. The minute the gang was outside, they met up with Zane. He smiled but frowned when he saw the down looks they had.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Syrus walked over to him.

"Aster and Jaden are missing," he said. Zane's eyes widened.

"I'm going with you to look for them," he said. No one said anything. Jesse, in the meantime, was talking to Ruby, who seemed to know where the two missing girls were. Jesse nodded his thanks as Kaiba's jet flew overhead. He said nothing as he handed over the keys.

'Good luck,' he thought as they left…

DOMINO PIER

Aster and Jaden were scared stiff. They had no idea how to get out. Jordan and Israel looked at them with smirks. They walked out for a moment, leaving the two girls alone.

**"What do we do?!"** Aster asked.

**"I dunno…"** Jaden replied,** "Aster, I'm scared…"**

**"For once in a long time Jaden, so am I…"** They sat in silence, hoping that someone would come and take them away from all this hell…

KAIBA'S JET

**'So they're at the abandoned building at Domino Pier,'** Jesse thought as he looked over head. He sighed, this would be hard, but he had to save his girlfriend.

"YOU READY TO LAND?!" The pilot said as put the jet onto auto pilot. The group nodded as he handed them each a parachute, "YOU'LL NEED TO JUMP! ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!GO!GO!" With that, they all jumped and landed at the docks.

**"Where to Ruby?!"** Jesse asked. He followed his duel spirit and everyone followed him. Ruby then ran into Winged Kuriboh, who pointed to a window. The group looked in and saw their two friends, Jordan, Israel and a girl they never met. They walked over to the door…

NOW IN BOTH PLACES

Catherine cackled as the boys walked over to the cages and plugged in the codes. Aster and Jaden backed up when…

BLAM!

THUD!

THUD!

They stared at the two males who had tackled Israel and Jordan. Jesse was on Jordan while Zane was on Israel. Catherine growled as she pulled out a knife.

"Too bad you were caught boys," she said, "BUT I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT KILLING THEM! GYAH!" She ran over to Jaden, who crossed her hands, but the blade never struck. Atticus glared at her and pushed her away. He held the knife in a gloved hand, and used it to break the chains.

**"Zane?"** Aster walked over and kneeled before the older male, **"you came to help me? But, why?" **Everyone looked at Zane. He smiled at the silver haired girl as the police came in and they all headed outside.

"Why wouldn't I help my little sister?" Everyone was shocked and Aster started to cry. Zane pulled her into a hug as he rubbed her back. He then felt a tap on his shoulders, "Jim?"

**"I'll handle it Zane,"** Aster said. She moved over to Jim. They looked at each other as the sun began to set. No words were said as they kissed.

**"Not much longer now guys,"** Chazz said. And they all nodded as they left for DA…

**Kura: Final chapter is next, and then the epilogue. Anyone besides me sad it's over?**

**Sakura: Don't worry, you can torture 5Ds next.**

**Kura: YAY! Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: Final chapter.**

**Sakura: This was actually really fun.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Back to normal.

Everyone was relieved when the mission was a success. Aster, was happier to have a family. Jaden was happy Jesse found a way to save them. It was a really crazy month…

THE NEXT DAY

Jaden woke up and walked into her bathroom. She however ran out with a huge smile.

"GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!" She yelled. Everyone turned to face her. She no longer had the cat ears, whiskers or tails. Actually, neither did Aster, Chazz or Jesse. But they all kept the collars as a reminder of what happened. Jaden walked over to Jesse and they shared a kiss. Alexis and Chazz held hands, and Jim and Zane each held one of Aster's hands, though Zane gave Jim an, 'you-better-not-screw-up' look. Jim chuckled as he pulled Aster into a kiss. He loved her as much as Jaden loved dueling, and that's a lot. They all walked to the beach. They saw Yugi and his friends.

"So, you two are getting married?" They heard Yugi ask. They walked over and saw Marik holding Ryou's hand, a wedding ring on their fingers. It seems things were getting better.

"Yup, and we spoke with Seto," Marik looked at the gang, "you're all invited." They shared an excited look and waved goodbye to the pros as they left. They kept on watching until they were out of sight.

"Jaden," Aster said turning to face the girl who was busy kissing Jesse.

"Yeah?" Jaden broke away from Jesse for a moment, "what's wrong?"

"It's about… Jordan and Israel, do you think they'll regret what they did?" Jaden looked up, wondering about it. She then turned to her friend with a smile.

"I'm sure maybe one day they will," she said as they all walked into the Academy for class…

**Kura: Short, I know.**

**Sakura: Epilogue is next! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Kittens Gx!

**Kura: I wanna thank everyone for reading this! I'm actually writing Marik and Ryou's wedding as a separate fic, so keep an eye out for it! **

**Sakura: This takes place about, five years in the future. We're glad you enjoyed it. Thank you and enjoy!**

Epilogue

Jaden smiled as she looked at Aster. The two girls were being fitted for their wedding gowns. They were having a double wedding.

"This is so great," Aster said, "a double wedding!" Jaden laughed as a familiar, older but familiar, pair of males entered.

"Jordan?" She asked. Jordan had changed a lot. He smiled as he shook her hand. It's been a long time since they've seen each other, and the fact he wasn't trying to kiss her was… well, odd.

"The lucky brides I assume?" Israel asked. Aster looked at him oddly.

"You seemed to have changed," she said. Both males smiled as they showed them each a picture of them with a woman, one held a baby boy, the other triplets, two girls and a boy. Aster and Jaden smiled at each other. It seemed that Israel and Jordan found happiness with someone else. Jordan explained how he worked at the place and Israel was visiting from Spain.

"Esperanza is an amazing cook!" He said, "Our children, Marcos, Stephanie and Maria can't get enough!"

"True, me and Samantha visited them, our little boy is named Roman," Jordan said, "after his great-great grandfather!" Aster and Jaden listened to them, all memories of the two males before them doing what they did, forgotten for good.

WEDDING DAY

Zane looked at Aster while Judai looked at Jaden. Both girls seemed nervous as they took their hands. They walked over to the doors.

"Ready?" Aster asked. Jaden took a deep breath before flashing a smile.

"Ready!" She said as the doors opened. Everyone inside gasped as they say them. Aster's dress was a simple, spaghetti strapped dress with a few studs in the front. Jaden's was more fancy, with gold lining the edge and having no sleeves at all with silk gloves on her arms. Jim and Jesse also looked amazing, each wearing a black tux with a color to match their bride. Jim wore blue while Jesse wore teal and red. They smiled as their future wives were handed over to them. Soon, everything became a blur for them. They didn't notice anyone else until they had to say the vows. Jim went first.

"Aster," he said, "what can I say? I never thought I would fall for you, but I did. I love your smile, your eyes, I love your dedication to what you do. And I want to protect you from anything that happens to you. You became my star. My pure angel. My family won't be complete with you in it. This may not be the best wedding vow anyone has heard, but I wrote it specially for you my Star Light." Aster smiled softly at the nickname.

"Jim," she said, "nothing in this world would of made me think that you were the one for me. But, as time went by, I got to know you better. You made my heart melt whenever I was near you. I felt as if I were in heaven. I finally found true happiness with you, and I want to spend it eternally with you and only you." Jaden looked at Jesse.

"What can words say?" He said, "Jaden, you're funny, a great person, and someone who shares things in common with me. When I'm with you, no one will touch you. When I'm with you, I'll hold you as you cry. I'll be there when you need me because you're the reason we're here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing will get in the way of that happening." Jaden had a few tears in her eyes.  
"Jesse," she said, "when we first met, I felt sparks fly. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to be with you. But, I was scared of rejection. I was scared you wouldn't love me, and I'm glad I was wrong about everything I thought would get in the way of our love. I want to spend all of life with you. I want you to be the father to my children when I have any. I want you to be the one my heart belongs to. The word love doesn't even say how I feel. I don't just love Jesse, it's much more than that, and it's greater than that. Jesse, saying I love you wasn't enough, but this should be enough to prove how much you mean to me. You're my everything Jesse. My life, my love, my reason for being the happiest girl alive." Everyone 'awed' at the words said. Some were crying, others smiling softly. Time seemed to fly as they said their 'I do's.' This just proved that anything can happen…

FIN!

_Sameteku omoi wa doushite mo iyamenai kedo  
koi ni ochite kawatteku no mo ii ne (Come Along Together)  
aserazu sawagazu  
aru ga mama de to nagau kara  
kokoro ni hana wo  
sakasou Just Take My Heart_

**Kura: Finished! The ending lyrics are from Kawaita Sakebi, which I don't own.**

**Sakura: Yeah, anyways... thanks again for reading. Keep an eye out for any new stories, read our current ones, blah blah blah, but mostly keep an eye out for new ones. Thank you for reading Kittens Gx! Review!**


End file.
